1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of signal processing for noise removal or reduction in which speech or other information signals are received contaminated with noise and it is desired to reduce or remove the noise while preserving the speech or other information signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with methods for processing speech or other signals that are contaminated with noise. Many prior methods use empirical techniques, including but not limited to spectral subtraction as an example, that cannot be shown from basic principles to have the potential to approach near-optimal performance. In other cases, including but not limited to Wiener filtering as an example, a theoretical basis is known, but the theory and resulting methods are based on the assumption that the signal of interest has a Gaussian distribution conditioned on a priori quantities used to parameterize the processing. While the model of Gaussian statistics may often be acceptable for noise, it is not generally a good model for speech or other signals to be recovered from the noise. Furthermore, the optimal filtering is very different from Wiener filtering or spectral subtraction when the non-Gaussian nature of the speech or other signal is taken into account.
Selected prior art patents directed to this field include U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,473 issued to Eatwell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,038 issued to Hermansky et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,610 issued to Winn. Numerous additional prior art patents and publications are cited in the above, and are included herein by reference.
The patent to Eatwell et al describes a method for estimating frequency components of an information signal from an input signal containing both the information signal and noise. The method is a modified version of that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,168 issued to Graupe and Causey. Claimed improvements are a noise power estimator, for which a plurality of options are described, and a computationally efficient gain calculation. An added noise power estimator is described in the related patent to Winn. In the patent to Eatwell et al the gain calculation is described as capable of implementing the gain function published by Ephraim and Malah in “Speech enhancement using a minimum mean-square error short-time spectral amplitude estimator”, IEEE Transactions on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing, Vol. ASSP-32, No. 6, December 1984, and which is based on the assumption of Gaussian speech statistics.
The patent to Hermansky et al describes a method where noisy speech signals are decomposed into frequency bands, signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) in each band is estimated, each frequency band signal is filtered with a prepared filter parameterized by SNR, and the filtered band signals are recombined. The SNR-parameterized filters are proposed to be prepared from prior empirical tests. One suggested means for performing the SNR estimating is the method disclosed by Hirsch in “Estimation Of Noise Spectrum And Its Application To SNR Estimation And Speech Enhancement”, Technical Report TR-93-012, International Computer Science Institute, Berkeley, Calif., 1993.
These and other patents, methods, and publications in the prior art address systems and methods based on empirical designs, or on theoretical bases that rely on the assumption that information signal statistics conditioned on a priori quantities may be represented by a Gaussian distribution, or a combination of the above, or else are silent as to whether Gaussian signal statistics are assumed.